Destined
by AndyBunny
Summary: #18. "Dumb girl. I broke up with Kaon because of you." "What because of me crap are you saying!" She might be the most ridiculous woman he ever encountered his entire life but that didn't stop Usui Takumi from liking Ayuzawa Misaki. Oneshot. AU. TakumiXMisaki. Again. Thankfully, I don't get tired of this. Please review! It'd be a rated M since it quite borders on that genre.


**Disclaimers: **The author respects the genius of Fujiwara Hiro, mangaka of Kaichou-Wa Maid-sama, therefore, I do not own anything. If it wasn't so obvious enough. *rolls eyes*

**A/N: **When it rains, it pours with confessions is a blast. I didn't know you would all like it. I thought you'd think it was your typical whatever story kind of story. Anyhow, thank you for liking and reviewing and following it even though it's nothing but a one shot. Also, Wedding Crasher is nothing but a one shot, too. I don't have plans to make that into a multi-chaptered story. I have some other story in mind that I'm gonna post here in FNN. Please wait for it patiently, okay?

Thanks.

AB.

Aaaaaand, on with the story!

Open curtains!

**Title: Destined**

**Genre: Romance X Friendship X Comedy**

**Pairing: Usui Takumi X Ayuzawa Misaki**

**Inspiration: Dutch Mill**

**Dedication: The NgaNga Girls**

**Prompt: #18**

Destined

.

Destined

.

Destined

.

"You look like you're going to puke."

Aoi was never my best friend for nothing. I mean, we don't really get along much at first, what with him nursing such a sharp tongue and all that whatnot. He came down from Hokkaido and transferred to Seika during the first term of our first year in high school. He was really such a creep, might I add. He was a bit scowl-y and he doesn't get along well with our other classmates—I share two classes with him and on those two classes, I could very much notice how our other classmates cringed away from him due to his really bad attitude. But I really like him, you know. No! I don't mean it in a rather disgusting and gooey romantic kind of like _like. _I like him as a friend and at first glance, I could easily guess that we'd get along a lot—until he opens his smart mouth, of course.

Aoi was really beautiful, you know. I mean, his eyes just have to be that kind of blue that makes anybody—as in _anybody—_swoon. He was dark-haired and was a few inches taller than me. He wasn't that sporty and I often laugh at him because he really sucked on everything ball related. He wasn't gay—not at all—he was just really girly and since he has plans to take up Fashion Designing courses once we took off to college, people tend to misunderstood. But not me, of course. I really like Aoi and despite being constantly told so—that I like him—he doesn't take our friendship for granted. It was really nice hanging out with him if he wouldn't open his smart mouth and comment something either nasty or, well, really, really nasty.

"I am not going to throw up, thank you." I say and drops my eyes down to my Chemistry book. Since it was lunch, and we have free period next, we decided to hang out by the cafeteria to catch up on a few things. We only share one class and we don't get to hang out much often since he was busy with his club and I'm busy with my own.

He sips from his Chai tea and gazes at me from under his thick eyelashes which was pretty unusual for a boy before that annoying smirk appeared on his annoying lips, too. "I know you well enough to know that something's bothering you. Come on, spit it out."

I look around first and since I've been already cornered—because he really knows me by heart—I put away the book I was holding and clasped my hands together. Aoi smirked, recognizing _The Stance _and he set aside, too, the fashion mag he was reading and smiles at me that really creepy smile that makes other girls, even if he's more girly than them, ridiculously swoon. "I heard about it."

"You hear a lot of things despite being a loser. So tell me, which one?"

"I am not a loser, thank you. And what I've heard is," I look around inconspicuously again and eyed him. "—the breakup."

He rolled his eyes as though what I've said was the most ridiculous thing I've ever said my entire life and leans back on the backrest of his chair. Sometimes, I really wanted to smack him on the head to tell him that his arrogance is so pissing me off. "That's been the school's topic for like, two days now and you just heard it recently?" he muttered something along the lines of _"You really are such a big loser" _before exhaling. "That makes you happy, don't you? I mean, Usui Takumi—the Usui Takumi—finally broke things off with childish Kaon."

"Hey, I am not that mean!" I hissed at him. He arched an eyebrow at me and I immediately retaliated. "Okay, maybe I'm a bit mean but I didn't wished that Takumi and Kaon to break up."

"As if I'd really believe that." He'd snorted at me. "But admit it, you do think that they don't fit together."

"I think they are well suited just fine."

"Hypocrite. Wasn't it you who admitted to the entire school that you love Usui Takumi—"

"I was drunk, okay? And people tend to blabber when they are drunk—especially when their drinks have mixed ecstasy in it." I glared at him sharply, remembering the time we went to this party and he offered me some weird drink and when I down it all up in one swig, I started to feel an… out of body experience. My videos went viral and that was really embarrassing because I literally shouted in the entire bar where our class held that annoying party that I love Usui Takumi before I throw up and fainted. I never wanted to go to school after that but since I could no longer change schools—what with us on the graduating term—I had no other choices but face the people present in the party as they congratulated me and laughed at me.

I've never felt so ridiculed my entire life and as a result, I became the school's laughingstock and half of my scholarship was taken away due to improper behavior.

And of course, Usui Takumi happened to live in the same neighborhood, too, and that really and totally and definitely and absolutely and terribly and horribly sucked because we attend the same school and since his family was a close friend of my parents, they often picks me up from my house to drive me to school—along with their annoying son. Takumi had seen the video, of course he does, and all he did was pat my head as if what I've done amused him—rather than bother him—before saying that I was the most ridiculous person he has ever met my entire life.

We were friends, of course we were friends even before Aoi's arrival, but after that video, we just… drifted off a little. He would still smile at me of course but our relationship only borders on the brother-sister-neighbor relationship.

And that absolutely sucked.

"Come on, the video wasn't that bad. And I _discreetly _helped you admit your feelings to him. You should be more thankful than resentful, you ungrateful bitch." He got a wad of napkin and threw it off my face before taking small, graceful sips from his Chai tea. "And it was so obvious that you like him—you have that disgusting dreamy look in your ugly eyes whenever you'd look at him."

I flushed beet red. "I do not!"

"And she blushes." He whistles in mockery at me, laughing in a really annoying way. "And also, I did not put ecstasy on your drink. It was not my fault that you have zero tolerance when it comes to really alcoholic drinks." Another snort. "That only proves the fact that you're a loser." I huffed indignantly but he merely shrugged it off. "So, Kaon and Takumi had broken up. What are you going to do now? Get into the picture?"

I let out a horrified gasp. "Now why would I do that?! I already told you, I am not in love with him!" I swiftly covered my mouth when it came out a little louder that caught the attention of nearby students who started whispering to each other before laughing. I ducked down on our table and glared at Aoi. "These are all your fault. Why didn't you stop me from making a fool out of myself during the party?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I don't want to catch your disease either. And besides, if I helped you out, people would think of me as a loser, too."

"On your first day here, everyone thought of you as some gay loser, too."

"Yeah, that really sucked. But I am not the community's dork now. You are." He put too much emphasis on it as though I was some mentally incompetent person. "But back to you, rumor has it that he broke up with that… whatever woman. You should offer him your body to help him ease out the emotional stress."

I leaned forward and smacked him hard on the head. "You pervert."

He scowled. "But personally, I think he likes you."

"Now you say that?" I leaned back on the chair, nibbling on the breadstick we previously ordered and looks around again. "He doesn't like me because after that really fugly video, he started thinking I was a sore loser that really stands out."

"I wouldn't disagree with that but really, if he doesn't like you—and if he thinks you are really such a loser even after watching your really embarrassing video—he would have started staying away. But look at him now. He was still hanging out with you."

I went on to denying that because that was so not true. "We are not hanging out. After the video, he just started cringing away from me like I was some contagious disease. It was rather… bothersome. But well, what can I do? I made a big fool out of myself by admitting to the entire nation that I like him."

"So, you do like him?"

I was silent for a moment, glaring heatedly at him before I pulled on my Chemistry again and started scanning through it. "I don't like him. He was just too… good to be true."

There was a pregnant silence that enveloped our table before I felt him stand and take the seat next to me in order to drape him arm over my shoulder. "Come on now, loser; don't give me that really fugly face. You'll have your chance with him."

"When you say it like that, it sounds like I'm a pervert."

"Well, aren't you?"

"I'm not, jerk. And get your slimy hands off me. People might start thinking I'm lesbo." He started laughing and walks back to his seat again. I sighed. "And besides, I might have a teeny bit of feelings for him but that was ,like, gone for so long ago. It was gone with the wind days ago."

"Because he ignores you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, pick a team. Are you really on my side?"

"I'm on your side. I just dislike it when your ego starts to deflate. That's just… so not you." He smiled. I frowned at him and continued my mindless scanning of my book. "If you really like him, then why not go for it?"

"What, you like someone else now?" Aoi and I almost—_almost—_jumped off our seats at the appearance of that voice and I swear I heard girls sigh dreamily at the sight of Usui Takumi standing right next to our table. I stared at Aoi in panic before darting a quick glance at Takumi because he was, like, our topic now and it would totally be the end of my miserable world had he heard all the things I've said up till the last words. He took the seat beside Aoi and arched an eyebrow at me and damn, I can't believe he really looks sexy on black V-neck shirt. His eyes roamed on my face and I felt blood inched up my cheeks because he was looking at me in a way that made me feel all tingly and fuzzy warm and uncomfortable but I couldn't look away because I was held captive by his… tantalizing emerald eyes.

I eyed Aoi again before staring back at the Usui Takumi. "Er… what? I don't quite get you." I pretended as though I was doing my already finished cram homework whilst trying my best to ignore Aoi who was secretly laughing to spite me.

Sometimes, I really, really want to hang this person up the ceiling.

"You like somebody else now?" he repeated and I mentally cursed because the question caught me off guard.

Instead, I decided to simply laugh his statement off. "Are you kidding me? Now why would I start liking somebody else? That was so not in my mind right now." _Just go away already! Your oppressing eyes are starting to smother the air around me—it's friggin' hard to breathe!_

Takumi shrugged, playing with my binder as though he didn't say anything major before eyeing me again. "Dad's gonna come fetch us after school. You're riding with us, right?"

"Er… Aoi and I made plans—"

"No, we didn't." my mouth fell open as soon as the words are out because that was so and totally not true. We made plans yesterday to visit Maid Café today and I am so not going to let him bail on me that easily. Aoi smiled sugary sweet at Takumi and started gathering his drawing materials. "Since you look like you two are going on a date on your way home, I'm gonna cancel our plans today, Ayuzawa." He winked at me and I was more horrified than thankful because he literally threw me to the sharks! "Why don't you just invite Takumi out? I'm sure you'd have more fun being with him than being with me."

"…" - Misaki

"…" - Takumi

"…" - Aoi

I decided to speak ahead to defend my honor. "…ha ha, Aoi, you kidder. Ha ha." _I am so going to kill you tomorrow! "_Don't mind him, Takumi. He's just acting out his usual idiocy. Ha ha, Aoi, you dork. Ha ha."

"…" (Aoi)

"…" (Takumi)

"…" (Misaki)

Takumi shrugged, and finally drop my binder on the table before he stands only to end up placing his hand over my shoulder. I swiftly stop myself from doing anything unnecessary like carelessly scrambling away from him even if it felt as though electric sparks are running rampant all over my body. He leaned forward—and I swear to God there were very audible gasps around us—before he smirked and said, "I'm gonna wait for you by the parking lot." That and he walked away and towards his waiting friends that were grinning meaningfully at me—as though there was a secret that they wanted to let me know.

I stared at Aoi. "Tell me that _that _didn't happen."

"_That _was totally fuckhot."

.

"Babysitting? Since when did Takumi needed babysitting?"

From the living room, Aoi's laughter was damn loud that I almost consider grabbing our kitchen knife and throw it on his head to end his miserable life. But I merely ignored that because what bothered me most was the fact that I'm gonna be sent off to the Usuis tonight since Mom and Takumi's parents are going are going out for dinner without the kids—us, in particular. But what I couldn't understand is the fact that I need to babysit him. Isn't he supposed to be, I don't know, eighteen? We're older now. Babysitting is not needed.

Mom smiled at me since she was preparing cold cut sandwiches before wiping her hand on her apron. "Come on, aren't you and Takumi friends? Why not hang out with him tonight since we'll be home late. I leave you too much and I don't want you to think that I'm abandoning you so I suggested that you stay over at Takumi's place while we're gone. I'll fetch you as soon as we arrived and besides, Takumi-kun already agreed to it."

_He what?! _"Mom, I don't mind being left alone in the house because I understand how busy you are. You don't need to send me off to his place. And besides, what's wrong with you? Aren't you supposed to be keener on morality and stuff? I'm a girl and, well, he's a guy. We're not supposed to be left alone."

Mom stared at me as though I've grown out an extra eye before she stretched her hand out and whacked me hard on the head. "Ayuzawa Misaki, now why would you think that way? Aoi Hyodou! What kind of stupidity is this stupid woman asking?"

Aoi peeked through the beaded curtains and grinned at Mom. "Well, isn't it the hormones talking? Maybe she wants to have sex with him—we, teenagers feel that a lot—"

"AOI, YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL!" I screamed embarrassedly and turns back to Mom again. "Mom, that wasn't it, okay? You know that I don't believe in sex before marriage. Just… just… that just isn't right. We're both… well, we're both teenagers and it doesn't really look nice if we stayed together in one house—at night—with our parents not around…" I trailed off because there wasn't any explaining with Mom now the moment she makes up her mind. I sighed in defeat. "Call me every thirty minutes, okay?"

Finally, she beamed—the dork. "That's my girl."

God, this is like a horror movie waiting to happen. I turned to Aoi next. "You'll be on Call mode starting today. I'll pay for your cell expenses tonight, damn you."

"No cursing, Ayuzawa Misaki." Mom told me as she head back to the kitchen. Aoi was grinning like an idiot as he waved a wrapper of condom on my face.

I whacked him on the head. "Perv."

.

I was quiet as I got off Mom's car with the Usuis house keys weighing heavier than necessary on my fingers. I got my backpack ready with my English assignment on it before I ducked down to peek at Mom through the car window. "Well, I'll see you around midnight."

She smiled at me. "Off you go, honey. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

I rolled my eyes. What's stupider is the fact that you'd be leaving me here in the house of the person I least wanted to see the most what with that stupid stunt at the party I've done. I waved goodbye at her and watch her sped off before the grim expression appeared on my face. I walked the path to the back entrance, realizing that the Usuis are gone now, before I headed out straight to the back door and inserted the keys on it to push the heavily tinted glass door open.

Instantly, I was met by a pair of extremely bored emerald eyes. "Don't you think its rude entering through the back door?"

Crap! Well, that was true but… but I didn't know he'd be here. God, I'm such a dimwit. "Sorry. I felt a bit thirsty and since I was too lazy to walk through your huge living room and into the kitchen, I decided to go to a shortcut." _Aoi, why aren't you calling me? you're supposed to be calling me now!_

I watched him as he languidly poured the glass he was using with orange juice and handed it to me. Wow, that was—no! I am not going to say that word _fuckhot _that Aoi said awhile ago. That guy curses too blatantly and without shame and I'm so not going to be like him. I stared at the cup he was offering to me and notice the trace of his lips on the rim as soon as I idiotically accepted it.

Wow. Indirect kiss. Wow. Somebody should really stop me now. "Er… don't you have a straw?" I muttered. I don't want my first kiss to be spent this way! I want him to kiss on the lips—as in the direct one!

Gah, Ayuzawa, what are you saying, you dumb idiot?

To my astonishment, he chuckled and that was really _fuck—_no, I mean, that was disturbing, yes, disturbing, before he walked towards me in such a sexy and graceful way that I nearly considered looking down if I still had my pants on. He stood looming over me and I thought that was really cute because I've never seen someone this tall. Mentally, I shake my head since I was beginning to go lame.

"Let me do something about the straw." He muttered, his voice low and sexy and definitely seductive. _Are you trying to seduce me?! Stop seducing me! _"Can you wait for a moment about the straw?"

"Er… ye—s? Sure. Wait. Straw. Sure." I watched him in extreme wonder since he had taken the cup from me and took sips from the juice and handed it back to me. He smiled, and I smiled back at him like the idiot I was since he look as though he was waiting before he dipped his head closer and before I could even realized what's happening, we were already kissing—no! Definitely not kissing! He was transferring the juice into my mouth! I nearly released the cup from my grip because his actions totally surprised me but then, I was getting dragged in to the counter wherein he had taken the glass cup from me and place it somewhere and continued, er, assaulting my lips. And I swear he had his tongue inside my mouth.

I struggled to escape his clutches but he had my hands over his neck as if he was so certain I'd comply—well, I did comply, but that isn't the point!—before he pressed his body against me. Wow, that was really _hot. _I was never this intimately close to him before because hello? He had already viewed me as the school dork! I felt the hairs on my skin stand when he, well, sort of grinded his hips against mine and I thought I heard myself gasp—wait, it sounded nearly next to moaning. I did not just moan!—and before I could even realized what happened next, he was already chuckling at me.

What? Kissing session already over? Get a grip of yourself, Ayuzawa! "Wha… what… why… you—"

He leaned in again and kissed my temple before he took two steps back and crossed his muscled arms over his muscled chest. "You look dumbstruck."

I… dumbstruck? I began to see red. "Who wouldn't be, you jerk?! Why did you k-k-kiss me?!" I cursed myself for stuttering. "You literally assaulted me!"

"The word _kiss _isn't multi-syllabic." He chuckled again and because I was more irritated now than overwhelmed, I really, really wanted to tear off that annoying grin on his lips—the lips that just kissed me. "And besides, it isn't as though you dislike it." His eyes suddenly went fifty shades darker. "Did you dislike it?"

And I was instantly consumed. "Er… no?" at his chuckle, I realized the repercussions of my accidental slip. "Yes, I mean! Yes, I dislike it! You were not supposed to be kissing me! you recently just had a breakup and if you want someone to go play as your shock absorber, then go find someone else to play with—"

"When you say it like that, you make it sound like I was the one that got dump."

I paused. "Wait, are you not?"

Takumi had rolled his eyes. "Dumb girl. I broke up with Kaon because of you."

"What because of me crap are you saying?!" I hissed, confused by the new information I've been told. "And why because of me? If it's because of my stupid stunt at the party, then get it out of your head now because… because… well, I've started disliking you as soon as I said that!"

He thumbed his lips and I nearly throw myself at him again because he looks so darn hot doing that. "Doesn't look that way to me. You kissed me back."

"No, it was me trying to push you _off _me." I hissed as sardonically as I could. I tried to avoid his eyes since he was smirking at me and I instantly know that he had found out the truth. Well, he had really found out the truth seconds ago due to my stupid slip. "Okay, so why did you break up with her? And why because of me?"

"Well, who was it that told me that I should go out with Kaon?"

I went still, vaguely remembering something close to that, before I stared at him again. "Er… I remembered saying that you and Kaon look good together." I frowned. "So, what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, if you haven't said that, I wouldn't really ask her to go out with me."

I frowned. "What?"

He sighed, and suddenly, the mood turned sour as he glared heatedly at me. I know he was mad at me for something but I was quite certain that he isn't the type to hit girls. But really, he looked… resentful? "It was you who told me that Kaon and I look good together and that equally translates as _go out with her._"

"So you went out with her?"

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"But if you didn't like her, even if I said that you and her looks good together, you shouldn't have gone out with her. Seriously, it was your fault, not mine." I huffed at him, trying to point out that I was not the one to blame but that amused smirk on his face—and the way he looks at me—instantly put me off. I scowled at him. "Don't stare at me like that, you mindless pervert. Don't forget that I still haven't forgiven you kissing me… like _that." _Because _that _kind of kiss totally and nearly knocked me off.

Although it wasn't so bad that he had his tongue in my mouth.

_Eep! _What the hell am I bloody thinking?!

_Admit it, Ayuzawa Misaki. That was fuckhot, was it not?_

I cursed at myself for thinking that way because, seriously, I am starting to act like a pervert would. And only Aoi would say those kinds of obtuse comments shamelessly.

"I don't really believe that you still haven't forgiven me." I snapped my eyes at him when he spoke. And I thought I put my feet into my mouth again because he was beginning to spout nonsense. "But I, for one, still haven't forgiven you."

"And do you think I care about that? You kissed me—and that was a total no-no. Gah! What would my Mom think if she finds out about this? She trusts you to the point that she left me in here and now you started doing really… _perverted _things?! Now I'm beginning to wonder if my celibacy is still safe with you around."

He had snorted at me as though I was the stupidest person he encountered his entire life. "You made it sound like I had plans to have sex with you—" he paused walking since he was already making his way to the living room and slowly spun around to face me—there was that dangerous glint in his eyes that made me feel the urge to hasten to the door. But my feet won't move and it felt as though I was actually anticipating what he'd do next. He smirked a seductive and sexy kind of smirk and I thought my insides turned jelly because I was so taken in by his pretty face. "Well, now that we're alone, why don't we try it—sex, I mean—"

"Oh, my God, you didn't just said that you have plans to have… s-s-s-s—that with me!" I back off when he started to pull on the hem of his shirt and yanked it off his head before throwing it off to the tiled floor.

I gulped—hard—because I have never seen him naked before up close and that was such a sight to regard. He had lean muscles that defined every masculine inch of his body and those abs—fuck—made me nearly consider—again—if I still had my skirt on. His pants hung dangerously low on his hips and I were his fan girl and I was given this chance to _ogle _at him, I would have made a run towards him and ripped it off his waist—God, somebody stop me now!

He made a slow and seductive walk towards me and I swear he was really seducing me because his grin was infectious and his eyes had that dark and heated glint inside it. I back away but my back met the counter again and I accidentally elbowed the cup—good thing my reflexes were fast because I was able to catch it before it tumble onto the ground break off into bothersome pieces. And I most definitely do not want to end up cleaning a pile of mess when some eye candy is seducing me right here, right now—

Gah, Ayuzawa, get a grip of yourself!—

I flinched when I felt my backpack being pulled off my back and before I could even realized what's happening Takumi had already lowered his hips on me as though he was _dry rubbing _me with his own. I flushed beet red because I could feel how… _masculine _he was and how different he was from me physically. This guy was not that arrogant Takumi I've grown so accustomed to seeing at school

Because he was definitely such a seducer, too!

His fingers—damn, even his fingers were friggin' seductive and sexy—circled through the belt loops of my skirt and I felt him hike it up as he continued to grind his body against mine. His lips came in contact with my jaw and he started tracing slowly seductive open mouth kisses on my expose skin that made my thoughts scramble out of my brain. Instinctively, I arched my head to give him better access since he was starting to kiss the base of my throat—and by the way, that was really hot of him—and I thought I felt him smirk against my skin.

Damn, somebody yanked me out of this seduction—

The silence was shattered by the murderous ringing of my phone and immediately, as though I was saved literally by the bell, I pushed him off and tried to act normal before pulling up my phone and answered the call. "Mom," I huffed breathlessly. "—are you being safe?"

From the other line, I thought I heard her laugh. "What? Why would you think I'm in danger?"

_Because I am! _I glared at Takumi who sniggered at me and backs away again when he advanced forward me. "Go away!" I mouthed but I was completely ignored because he got my hand again and started to kissed my fingers one by one. "Er… can you call later? I'm… I'm—oh, God—" Takumi was laughing as he place one hand over my mouth to stop whatever I was going to say before he placed his point finger over his own lips, signaling me to keep quiet.

Mom spoke again from the other line. "Tell me how you're doing over at Takumi's place." She said with blatant enthusiasm. "What is he doing now?"

I remove Takumi's hand over my mouth and tried to fill my lungs with air. "Takumi is—" my eyes rounded when he suddenly dipped his head forward and kissed me hard on the lips that made me choke on my own bile. I tried to push him off because Mom was on the other end of the line and I most definitely don't want her to hear that I was making out with the person she trusts the most. But Takumi seemed as though he was enjoying what he was doing because I could feel him laughing as he kissed me with such fervor it nearly made me breathless and uncalm. His hand yanked my free hand from his chest and placed it over his shoulder before he lowered his body again and slid his hands on my legs, tracing languidly on my expose skin and making me insane every minute that he was touching me.

"Misaki, are you still in there? What was that noise?"

I avoided his lips but he continued kissing me before he slid his lips down to my neck. He started to unbutton the first three buttons of my shirt and began to trace butterfly kisses over the heated skin of my chest. Despite the furious beating of my heart, it was already a miracle that I was able to speak without moaning or groaning or making those odd noises. "Y-Yes, I'm still here. Sorry for the holdup. Takumi was," I tried to push him off only to fail. "—playing around. Ha ha—kya!" I covered my mouth and mentally cursed myself for shrieking when I felt his hand slide up and inside my skirt and hike my shirt up before dry rubbing me again. Damn, that felt good—what the hell are you thinking now, Misaki, you pervert!

"Ayuzawa, why are you screaming?" Mom asked, obviously confused. "What are you two playing anyway that there was a need for you to scream?"

"O-Oh…" that came out really wrong. "Did I scream?"

I could already visualize her frowning. "Yes, you did. You are so weird tonight."

"I am?" I fake out a laugh and once again, tried to pry Takumi's hands off my waist since he was beginning to touch places he shouldn't really touch and turned to Mom again. "Sorry, Mom, Takumi was… having fun doing unnecessary things and he recently threw a pillow on me." I cursed mentally as his lips continued to lower down and I swear if he continues doing that, I'd eventually give in to his seduction. "Ring me if you've already arrived on the diner, okay? And don't use your cell while driving."

She chuckled and hangs up and when she did, I swiftly pushed Takumi off and tried to compose myself. "Are you friggin' suicidal?! What if Mom… what if Mom caught us?!" I was practically yelling at him because I was so flustered with how he just… assaulted me. Not as though I dislike it but still! "God, if you were so miserable because Kaon broke up with you—"

"I was more miserable when we started hanging out because I couldn't ask the girl I really like to go out with me since, as stupid as she were, she pushed me off to some unknown woman that I don't even like to begin with."

I was petrified. Oh, my God, he wasn't talking about me, right?

He straightened out his body and walked towards me again before leaning forward to place in a chaste kiss on my lips as though it was the most natural thing to do—and as if he had always wanted to do this with me. He sighed, and he had that shy grin on his lips as he stared at me. "I like you, Ayuzawa."

The petrification was present again and I thought I look like a gaping fish as I met his gaze. "What?! You're kidding, right? Please tell me that you're kidding because if you're fooling around with me by using my feelings for you against me, I am so going to gobsmack you on the head and kick you where the sun doesn't shine!"

He cringed from me, but he was playful again, when ha place on hand over the counter to completely corner me. "I'm serious. And for your information, I think I have already begun liking you even before you started to like me. I just thought that… well, I just thought that I'm beginning to go rusty now since you don't seem to notice me at first."

"But… but… but you thought I was a dork after my stupid confession at the party!"

"I never thought of you that way. In fact, that made me really happy. I think you were so cute back there. I bought that video of you from Aoi, anyway, just to inform you." He smiled and the mention of that darn Aoi made me see red. "Forget your plan to murder Aoi. Won't you look at me from now on?"

Crap, that was really hot of him. Well, I've always been looking at him but since he was busy looking at someone else, he wasn't seeing it. In the end, I ended up sighing and softly punch his hard and exposed chest. "You're such an idiot for doing what I've said."

He shrugged and I could see his blood inching up to his neck as he looked away. "You're beginning to make me feel embarrassed."

I frowned. "You have the decency to feel embarrassment about your idiocy but you're not shameful at all when you started sexing me out with my Mom on the phone."

He laughed and leans in again to kiss my lips, his tongue tracing my lips seductively, before he leaned away. "Well, that was a definite turn-on, don't you think? Admit it, you like my moves."

I punched him again and walked towards where he has thrown off his shirt and throw it back to him. "Just don't do that again within the earshot boundaries of my mother, because that would definitely sucked."

"So, it's okay if I do it again—as long as we're not within their hearing boundaries."

He got that playful smirk on his face and I swear that was really hot. I would never get tired of seeing this playful guy even after eighty or so years of my existence. But for now…

I walked towards him and peck him on the lips and when I was certain that he was starting to get turned on again, I leaned away and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, but I don't believe on sex before marriage."

.

This was a bit strenuous; don't you think so, too? Anyhow, I didn't quite expected that this would go on far longer than I planned. T and M are really stubborn, don't you think? I hope you enjoyed reading and as always, do enlighten me what you suppose about my story. I hope the slightly… Mature part didn't quite bothered you.

AndyBunny


End file.
